Conventionally, a manufacturing company or business may have many different product lines. For example, the manufacturing company may produce devices like a semiconductor chip and a solid state drive (SSD) which is much bigger and physically very different from a semiconductor chip. Typically, each time a new product is developed, a test platform is developed by the manufacturing company that can include tester interface electronics, carrier devices, and robots capable of handling and testing each device under test (DUT). As a result, the manufacturing company can eventually have many different product lines and many different test platforms, which are burdensome to maintain and manage.